Curious George: A Halloween Boo Fest Credits
Executive Producers Ron Howard Brian Grazer Executive Producer Universal Ellen Cockrill Executive Producers WGBH Carol Greenwald Dorothea Gillem Executive Producers David Kirschner Joe Shapiro Written by Joe Fallon Based on the Books by Margret & H.R. Rey Supervising Producer Stare Stallings Supervising Director Jeff McGrath Directed by Scott Heming Andrei Svislotski Co-Producer Matthew Baughman Associate Producer Michaela Hart-Zerbib Voice Direction and Casting by Susan Blu Featuring the Voice Talents of Frank Welker Curious George Jeff Bennett The Man with the Yellow Hat, Mr. Rankins Rino Romano The Narrator Carlos Alazraqui Mr. Delgado, Luke, Gourds Gregory Jim Cummings Jumpy Squirrel, Mr. Quint, Maurice Lara Jill Miller Allie Annie Mumolo Bill Cree Summer Ada Kath Soucie Mrs. Renkins, Mrs. Quint Music by Nick Nolan Storyboard Artists Jim Beihold Llyn Hunter Cathy Malkasian Eric McConnell Bert Ring Rafael Rosado Design Manager Paul Trandahl Technical Manager Johnny Chen Production Coordinator Lewis Foulke Production Assistants Ben Liou Tim Gilmer Production Accountant Laurie "Pinky" Hoover Character Designers Susan Crossley Millet Henson Keith Wong Prop Designer Keith Wong Storyboard Revisionists Eric McConnell Bert Ring Trevor Tamboline Toni Vian Background Layouts Lisa Souza Jennifer Yuan Keith Wong Background Color Design Ann Lee Craig Robertson Stephen Nicodemus Color Stylists Alison Jota Sarah-Jane King Ben Liou Tim Brock Supervising Timing Directors Elizabeth Kwon Swinton Scott Timing Directors Debbie Bonzon Phil Cummings Allan Jacobsen Ron Myrick Neal Warner Animation Checkers Chuck Gefre Janette Hulett Teri McDonald Carla Washburn Editor Kirk DeMorest Animatic Editor Roger Hinze Assistant Editor Guy Handelman Post Production Supervisor Barbara Beck Coordinating Producers WGBH Paul Riggins Melissa Bush Educational Advisor Marcia Hickey Pre-Production Sound by Studiopolis Post Production Sound by Advantage Audio Re-Recording Mixers Fil Brown Melissa Ellis Sound Designer Stephanie Bell Dialogue Editor Robbi Smith-Poole Animation Production by Toon City Animation, Inc. Studio Operations Manager Rene De Guzman Production Manager Reggie Umali Supervising Director Marlene Robinson May "Boo!" Lyrics by Joe Fallon and Nick Nolan Music by Nick Nolan Lead Vocal Libby Lavella Background Vocals Katie Campbell, Fletcher Sheridan, Nick Nolan "It's Halloween Today" Lyrics by Nick Nolan Music by Nick Nolan Lead Vocal Pat Monahan Background Vocals Katie Campbell and Nick Nolan "Kinda Sorta Haunted House" Lyrics by Joe Fallon and Nick Nolan Music by Nick Nolan Lead Vocal Ralph Saenz Background Vocals Libby Lavella, Fletcher Sheridan and Nick Nolan Copyright 2013 Universal Studios Licensed by Universal Studios Licensing, LLP. Curious George and related Characters Created by by Margaret and H.A. Rey, are copyrighted and trademarked by Houghton Miffin Company and used under license. All Rights Reserved County of first publication: United States of America Universal Studios Is the author of this Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. The Characters and incidents portrayed and the names used herein are fictitious, and any similarity to the name, characters, or history of any person is entirely coincidental and unintentional. A Production of Imagine Entertainment WGBH Boston Universal Animation Studios This Program Partially Funded by PBS Kids Category:Halloween Category:Video Credits Category:Imagine Entertainment Category:NBC Category:PBS Category:Universal Animation Studios Category:End Credits Category:PBS Kids Category:WGBH Boston